The Agito Show
The Agito Show is a Upcoming series created by Agito90. Characters Main *Agito - He's a main Protagonist and leader of Team A *Helmet - Agito's Best Friend and 2nd in command of Team A *Yukari Takeba - Agito's Love Interest and 3rd member of Team A *Huey Freeman - He's a smart, Psyche kid and 4th member of Team A Recurring *Riley Freeman - Huey's Brother *Robert Freeman - Huey's Granddad *Mordecai - One of Agito's Friends *Rigby - One of Agito's Friends *Benson - The Park Manager Supporting *Uncle Runkus *Nick Fury (Ultimate) *Fegelein *Heat - Member of the Embryon (Ep10 only) *Muscle Man & Hi Five Ghost *Tom Dubois *Sarah Dubois *Jazmine Dubois Minor *Rex Salazar *Naoto Shirogane *Amy Rose *Galaxina - Cosmo's Older Sister (Ep11 Flashback only) *Earthia - Cosmo's Mother (Ep11,S2 Ep12) *Margaret - Mordecai's Girlfriend (Debut in Season 2 Ep4) *Eileen - Margaret's Friend (Debut in Season 2 Ep4) *The Iron Giant '- '''The Giant Robot made of Iron '(Debut in Season 2 Ep5)' Major *Sam Simpson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Pops'(Debut in Season 2)' *Skips'(Debut in Season 2)' Guest *John (From The John Show)- One of Agito's friends, Leader of The Special Squad and suppose to be the one time member of Team A. (Ep11) *Robo (From The John Show) - John's Best friend.(Ep11) *Cosmo (From The John Show)- One of John's friends or Love Interest and 4th member of The Special Squad.(Ep11) *Engineer (From The John Show) *Gaston (From Gaston & Frollo) *Frollo (From Gaston & Frollo) '(Ep4 Cameo,Ep10)' *Serph (From Gaston & Frollo) *Jen Masterson (From Gaston & Frollo) Season 2 Supporting *Agent Six *Bobo Haha *Bloom *Stella Minor TBA Major TBA Guest TBA Cameo *Paperboy '(appeared in Ep1)' *Spiderman/Peter Parker (Ultimate) '(Ep 3)' *The Zombies from Plants Vs Zombies, Dead Rising Series & The House of The Dead Series '(appeared in Ep6 & Ep11)' *Deuueaugh Fish '(appeared in Ep4 & the flashback in Ep11)' Villains Season 1 *The Barney Bunch - They are the Evil group of gay people who not allow Female to join their team. **Drew Pickles - He's Gayest man of the universe and Leader of the Barney Bunch. When Agito ask him about Which them who the Gayest man of the Universe. After, His Betrayed gay bud died, He easily killed by Agito and His Friend into his pieces and died. '(Ep3 Killed,S2 Ep4 back from the dead, current if he's alive or not)' ***In Sonicthemeenpootis timeline, Where he raped StevenStar, one of Agito's friend . **Barney the Gay Dinosaur - When Agito ask him about Which them who the Gayest man of the Universe. Agito choose Barney is Gayest of the universe. But, Drew is jealous on him and He killed by Drew.'(Ep3 Died,S2 Ep4 back from the dead)' *Hateocracy - They were the group of bad people who hate eachother and most hate were everyone. **Colonel H. Stinkmeaner- Leader of the Hateocracy '(Ep9 back from the dead,Ep10 Died heart attack,Return in S2 Ep12)' **Lord Rufus Crabmiser- Second in commend of Hateocracy '(Ep9,Ep10 Died heart attack,Return in S2 Ep12)' **Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty '(Ep9,Ep10 Died heart attack,Return in S2 Ep12)' **Mr. George Pistofferson'(Ep9,Ep10 Died heart attack,Return in S2 Ep12)' *'The Black Hole Monster - The Green Monster who suck everything. '''(Ep 2 only) *Dr. Wily - The Evil Scientist from Mega Man series & Member of The Darkness. (Debut in Ep9, Died in Ep11) *Adolf Hitler - The Leader of The Bunker & The Rival of Fegelein (Ep5,Ep10,S2 Ep3,Ep13) *Gunsche - One of Hitler's Minions. (Ep5,Ep10, S2 Ep3,Ep13) *Krebbs - One of Hitler's Minion. (Ep5,Ep10, S2 Ep3,Ep13) *The Urge - The Fattest Rockstar & Member of The Darkness (Ep7,Ep11) *Summertime Song - The Possessed Tape released from Rigby's Dream & Member of The New Skull Punch (Ep8,Ep11) *Howard Fightington - The bald, mustachioed boss zombie & Member of The New Skull Punch (Ep6,Ep11) *Scanty & Kneesocks - The Sexy Demons & Members of The Anti-Frollo (S1 Ep6,Ep10,Ep11,S2 Ep11,Ep12,Ep13). *Le Quack - The French Duck from Paris & Member of The Darkness (Ep4,Ep9,Ep11) *The Zombies from Resident Evil, Regular Show & The Frollo Show (Ep6,Ep11) *Skull Punch - The British Heavy Metal Band (Ep7,Ep9,Ep11) **Harold - The Guitarist & Leader of The New Skull Punch. **Nina - The Sexy Vocalist. **Archie - The Drumist. **Nigel - The 2nd Guitarist. *Dark Agito - The Dark Clone of Agito & Leader of The Darkness. (Unknown, Debut in Ep3 as a cameo) *The Lich - The Evil Wizard from Adventure Time & The Leader of The Neo Darkness (Ep9 cameo,S2 Ep 13) Possible/Confusing Characters *Achmed Frollo - Guest character from The Frollo Show & Leader of The Anti-Frollo, he only appeared in 3 episodes. (Ep10,Ep11,S2 Ep9) *Yusuf - Achmed Frollo's Buddy, he only appeared in 4 episodes (Debut in Ep3, Ep9, Ep11,S2 Ep9) *Umlaut - The Floating Clown head & Member of The Anti-Frollo, he only appeared in 2 episodes (S 1,Ep6,Ep11,S2 Ep9) *Marco Antonio Regil - The Mexican Conduttor & Member of The Anti-Frollo (S2 Ep9) *Hades - The God of Evil & Member of The Anti-Frollo (S1 Ep6,Ep11,S2 Ep9) *Lemongrab - Princess Bubblegum's creation & Member of The Anti-Frollo (Debut in S1 Ep1,Ep11,S2 Ep9) *The Green Biker Dude - Guest Character from The John Show, he only appeared in Episode 11 *The Bizzaros - The Bizzaros are the group of look like who wants to defeat their original counterparts (Ep11,S2,Ep7) **Bizzaro John - Leader of The Bizzaros & based on the original John from 2009 to 2010. **Bizzaro Robo - 2nd Member & based on Robo from Chrono Trigger. **Bizzaro Cosmo - 3rd Member & based on Lumina from Sonic Shuffle. **Bizzaro Engineer - 4th Member & based on Vagineer. **Bizzaro Agito - One of Bizzaro John's forgotten member. (S2 Ep2,Ep7) **Bizzaro Helmet - Bizzaro Agito's Friend & the forgotten member of Bizzaro John. (S2 Ep2.Ep7) *CrewCrew - A rap group (Season 2 Episode 1 only) **Alpha-Dog - Leader of CrewCrew & rapper. **Francois - 2nd Member & rapper. **Demel-Ishun - 3rd Member & rapper. **V-Tron - 4th Member & Dj. **Blitz Comet - 5th Member. *Classic Sonic(sonictheimmeenpootis) - The asshole who like pissing off Steven Star & the newest member of The Barney Bunch (Debut & Died in Ep4). *Sonic.exe - The creepypasta version of Classic Sonic with the TF2 Spy voice & the newest member of The Barney Bunch (Debut in Ep4 & Return in Ep12) *The Unicorns - The magical horses from the greek mithology & members of The Neo Darkness. (Ep7,Returned in Ep12) **1st Unicorn: This Unicorn has grey pants with a belt, and a netted punk shirt. All the Unicorns have horns, but this one also has a horn mohawk. And he also has two grey wristbands, 2 white shoes, and a blonde tail. This one appears to be the leader of all of the unicorns. According to the credits, his name is Billy. **2nd Unicorn: This Unicorn has a shaved head, and has a grey rugged shirt. He also has a small brown beard, faded green baggy pants, black boots, and a brown tail. According to the credits, his name is Alex. **3rd Unicorn: This Unicorn has a white mane, and is taller than the others. He has faded green baggy pants, a spiked collar, nipple piercings, black boots, and a black tail. **4th Unicorn: This Unicorn has a stylish black hat, and a white buttoned dress shirt. He also has white tidy whities underwear, long brown hair, and a brown tail. A parody Alex De Large from "A Clockwork Orange". **5th Unicorn: This Unicorn has a green open shirt, and several necklaces. He also has spiked up black hair, black pants, red and white high top shoes, and a black tail. **6th Unicorn: This Unicorn has vey long brown hair, and a blue hat turned backwards. He also has long brown sideburns, a grey undershirt, tidy whities underwear, and a brown tail. **7th Unicorn:This Unicorn has a bald head, with brown hair circling his outer part of his head, and a brown mustache. He also has a rugby shirt (colors are red and white), black boots, a brown tail, and grey overall pants. *No Rules Man:A man with no rules & Member of The Neo Darkness (Ep7, Ep12). *Juggernaut - The indistructable man & Member of The Neo Darkness (Ep10,Ep12,Ep13) *Roxy Ritcher - One of Evil Exes & Member of The New Skull Punch. (Ep5,Ep13) *Gilda The Griffon: A Female Griffon from the greek Mitology & Member of The New Skull Punch. (Ep10,Ep12) Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Pilot *Episode 2: First Date (Coming Soon; After Ep1) *Episode 3: Rescue Freeman (Coming Soon) *Episode 4: Watching Movies (Coming Soon) *Episode 5: Hunting Down (Coming Soon) *Episode 6: Zombie Outbreak (Coming Soon) *Episode 7: Battle Band (Coming soon) *Episode 8: TBA (Coming soon) *Episode 9: Old people Revenge (Coming soon) *Episode 10: Omega Fighter Tournement (Crossover with Gaston and Frollo) (Coming Soon) *Episode 11: Ultimate Showdown (Crossover with The John Show) (Coming Soon) 'Season 2 TBA Confusing Episodes *Rap Battle '(Coming Soon) *Bizzaro (Coming Soon) *Hitler Strikes Back (Coming Soon) *The Return of Drew Pickles (Coming Soon) *Agito meets The Giant (Coming Soon) *Agito gets a Job (Note: Agito already have a job in ep1) *Bizzaro Reunited (Crossover with The John Show)(Coming Soon) *No Rules (Coming Soon) *Return of Achmed Frollo (Crossover with The Frollo Show)(Coming Soon) *Gilda The Griffon (Coming Soon) *Agito Has a Bad Feeling (Coming Soon) *The Final Showdown Part 1 (Coming Soon) *The Final Showdown Part 2 (Coming Soon) Sneak Peek File:The Agito Show Ep1 (Perview)|Episode 1 Perview Gallery A new show soon.jpg|Shadow poster Agito show wall.jpg|Wallpaper Category:Webseries Category:TV Series Category:Crossover series